A Beautiful Yandere and Her Golden-Haired Warrior
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: 1ST CHAPTER OUT! 15-year old Kotonoha Katsura had just been on her 1st date-which could've gone better-with a boy by the name of Makoto Itou. What happens when a Super Saiyan hunk from the future suddenly shows up as her new teacher?
1. Chapter 1

** A BEAUTIFUL YANDERE AND HER GOLDEN-HAIRED WARRIOR**

******DISCLAIMER:************ I don't own Dragon Ball Z, School Days, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

******CHAPTER 1: Beautiful Yandere And Saiyan Warrior******

_DBZ UNIVERSE:_

After finally saving his own timeline in the future by defeating the androids, Trunks Mirai was at home with his mom, Bulma. She had decided to build an alternate dimensional transportation machine so that her son could have a better life. After all, not even 10% of the people in their timeline had survived anymore, and that meant getting food was going to be a problem, especially with the half-Saiyan warrior's massive appetite. Trunks had also never had a high school education, and there wasn't any way to get one here anymore, either. He had never gotten the luxury of having friends around his own age before, and he needed a new life.

"Hi Trunks! Are you all packed up and ready to go? I've just finished testing the Alternate Dimensional Transporter, or A.D.T., for short," Bulma called out to her son, who was in the middle of cleaning their house.

"Yes mom, I'm coming right away!" The half-Saiyan from the future replied before appearing in front of her in a flash with the luggage he needed for his new journey. "By the way, were can I pick up my student uniform for Sakakino Academy? I didn't see it around the house, so I'm guessing that they told you where I can pick it up when you contacted them last?" Trunks asked/said to Bulma as he stepped into the machine.

Bulma's face was practically glowing with happiness and pride before shaking her head in the negative. "Even better! The amount of knowledge that you displayed in the entrance exams combined with your current age of 23 made you the perfect candidate for a teaching position that suddenly opened up a few days ago in Class 1-4, Grade 10! Do you know what that means? You don't need a school uniform anymore because you're an official teacher at Sakakino Academy now! Congratulations, son!"

Trunks just looked at her with a dumbstruck expression plastered on his face before regaining his composure and blushing slightly. Following that, the half-Saiyan warrior with lavender-colored hair said his goodbyes to his mother before leaving for his new job. "Thanks mom. Well, I guess I'd better get going, but I'll be coming back to visit often so you won't be lonely. Be sure to take care of yourself. Well, bye mom, I love you!"

Suddenly, a bright light encompassed the room before dying down 5 minutes later to reveal that Trunks Mirai and the A.D.T. machine were no longer there. "Bye son...I love you too...and I'll miss you..." she whispered out as tears ran down her face.

_SCHOOL DAYS UNIVERSE:_

It was 3:00 in the morning, and Katsura Kotonoha was unable to sleep that night due to feeling due to feeling down about how her 1st date went with one Makoto Itou. As she was sitting outside on the sidewalk in front of her house, she suddenly saw a bright light appear right in front of her, causing her to let out a startled yelp and cover her eyes. When the light died down, she cracked her eyes open before they shot open, fully widened in shock at what she saw.

A strange-looking device resembling a phone booth had suddenly appeared only a couple feet away from her location. A few seconds later the door of the machine opened, and Katsura froze as a man no more than 23 years old emerged from the A.T.D.. He had shoulder-length, lavender hair, lavender eyebrows, blue irises with black pupils. He wore a black, sleeveless tanktop under an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket that had the sleeves cut off at the shoulders, showing off his very muscular arms. He also had on grey pants and gold-colored boots.

Once he was out of the A.D.T., Trunks Mirai then pulled out a small capsule from his pocket. When he threw it at the machine, a white cloud of smoke suddenly covered the area. Once the dust dust cloud had dissapeared, only the capsule remained. Katsura had a confused look on her face, baffled as to what she had just seen. "What did he just do?!" She asked, unaware that she had just spoken her question out loud. Upon hearing her voice, Trunks let out a startled shout of surprise before robotically turning his head towards where he heard the girl's voice come from with a nervous look on his face.

When Trunks spotted Katsura a few feet away from him, he jumped before nervously speaking. "ACK! I-I'm sorry! I didn't th-think that anyone was still up a-at this time of night!"

Well, at least he speaks Japanese.

Blushing slightly, the eldest Kotonoha sibling smiled-albeit nervously-at the half-Saiyan and shyly told him that she didn't mind. After a few moments of awkward silence, Trunks decided to be the one to break it and introduce himself in detail. After all, this girl DID just see him appear in a telephone-booth-sized machine out of thin air. She also probably wanted to ask about the capsule that he had just stored the A.D.T. inside of. While he didn't really want anyone to know about himself just yet, Trunks didn't see any way to avoid it at this point. However, that didn't mean he was going to let anyone else in on his secrets so readily.

"Before I go into detail, I need you to promise me to keep everything about me other than my name a secret from everyone. Can you do that for me?" Trunks asked Katsura. She nodded affirmatively, causing the half-Saiyan to smile in return before continuing, "Right. I'm Trunks Mirai, and I've come here as the new teacher for Class 1-4, Grade 10 at Sakakino Academy."

Upon hearing this, Katsura gasped in surprise and told Trunks that she's a student in that class.

"No way, that's so cool! Hey, would you mind showing me around tomorrow? Since I'm new here I may need some help figuring out where everything is located. Would that be alright with you, miss?" The half-Saiyan asked the girl, who blushed at how well mannered he was.

Katsura nodded in return. "Sure, I don't mind at all, Mirai-sensei! Oh, I'm Katsura Kotonoha, by the way. It's really nice to finally meet someone like you." Trunks adopted a look of confusion upon hearing the last part of what this girl had just said. When he asked her what she meant by 'meeting someone like him', she started waving her hands back and forth in a panic before stuttering out a reply. "N-Nothing! Nothing a-at all!"

Trunks couldn't help but wonder if he'd said something strange, but he decided that it'd be best to not worry about it in the end. After all, nothing good usually comes from prying someone on an issue, so if she wanted to tell him something, then he would waiting until she was ready. "Oh, and just call me Trunks, alright Kotonoha?" the half-Saiyan requested of her.

Suddenly, the purple-haired warrior from another dimension found himself wrapped in a hug by one Katsura Kotonoha. A comedic look of awkward nervousness now adorned his face at the sudden action by the girl. Not really sure what to do in these types of situations, he slowly put his arms around her and started rubing rubbing her back with a blush once his face as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Call me Katsura, then," The eldest Kotonoha sibling said timidly.

Trunks blinked twice in confusion before looking her in the eyes and nodding affirmatively while looking at the night sky. "Alright then, Katsura. It's nice to meet you."

Head on the side of his chest, she whispered too soft for anyone but herself, "I meant that I've never met someone who I've ever been so attracted to. I wonder...if you'd agree to start dating me if I asked you out right now. Dreams don't ever come true though. I wish I had the courage to at tell you how I feel...Even if it's just a dream." As a couple of tears ran down Kotonoha's silent face, she never noticed that the arms of Trunks had fallen back to his sides, limp. She also failed to notice the shocked look on his face because her eyes were closed.

Good old Saiyan enhanced senses.

Upon breaking the hug, she opened her eyes again and looked up at him before she finally noticed her teacher's stunned expression. He looked like he had just saw (or heard) something so unfathomable that his brain had just stopped working completely from the shock. Then it hit her, and a look of pure horror suddenly made it's way onto her face.

DREAD.

'...Impossible... there's now way...DID HE ACTUALLY HEAR ME?!' Katsura mentally asked herself fearfully, though the answer was all too clear. What was she going to do now? She had just asked her new teacher to date her, for fuck's sake! Even if he accepted, she was 15 and she was 23! How the Hell would they be able to make it work?!

DESPAIR.

Just as Katsura was about to run away, she felt a hand grab ahold of her arm, effectively stopping her while tearing her from her thoughts. "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I CAN'T TAKE YOU REJECTING ME! I'D RATHER DIE FIRST, SO PLEASE, LET ME GO! ...P-Please..." She screamed/sobbed out in despair as she fell to her knees, like she already knew what his answer was.

Suddenly, she went silent from the shock as a shout pierced her ears, "BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!"

HIS VOICE.

"You're getting so far ahead of yourself that it isn't even funny! I could tell what you were about to do just now! I'd know that look anywhere! How do you think that I would feel if you went off and ended your life, huh?! Don't just go deciding things on your own like that! Besides, how am I supposed to make this dream of yours real if you just up and die on me?!" Trunks yelled firmly. "How can I date you if you're dead?!"

SHOCK.

"What...? What are you saying, Trunks?!" The eldest Kotonoha sibling asked her new teacher as she looked up at him with a stunned expression of disbelief and...hope? Was that hope in her eyes?

"I'm saying 'yes', Katsura. Yes, I'll date you." Trunks answered her with a half-smirk.

HOPE.

Katsura looked up at Trunks with hope and asked, "Do...you mean it? Are you truly saying that you've decided to date me, despite our age difference and the fact that you're a teacher and I'm a student? Please tell me that this isn't all just some sick joke."

Trunks face-faulted before saying, "Of course I meant every word that I said to you just now, Katsura! What kind of person would have such a sick sense of humor?! I wouldn't ever be so cruel as to lie to you, especially not over something as important as this. And what the heck does our ages or our social status have to do with anything? I have a friend named Krillin who is married to an _android, _and he is 11 years older than her in human years. Besides, if anyone has a problem with the two of us dating, then I can take care of it.

OVERWHELMING JOY.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her emotions finally overtook her and the floodgates to her eyes burst open and she wept, tears of joy sliding down her face. "Will you promise not to cheat on me? All the girls shun me because of jealousy and a rumor that someone started about me being promiscuous, and the guys are all afraid of me for some reason. I don't even have any friends, nor do I have a social life. Can you really accept me as I am?" Katsura whimpered out. She looked at Trunks, and he smiled and answered her with a nod.

ACCEPTANCE.

The youngest Kotonoha sibling was stunned by what her teacher/new boyfriend had just said. "Of course I do, Katsura! I'm sorry that you've been treated so badly, but I accept you for who you are, and I wouldn't even dream of cheating on the girl I'm dating, I promise."

TRANCE.

Katsura gazed into her new boyfriend's/teacher's deep blue eyes and let herself become lost in them as her mind went into a blissful daze. Everything seemed so surreal, like she was in the perfect dream. She didn't know or care about how much time had passed since she had let herself get caught up in his hypnotic gaze, just that she didn't want to ever leave from it. Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to have something else in mind at that moment, as she was snapped out of her trance-like state by a voice that held the promise of insanity. "Trunks Miraiiiiiiiiiii...Katsura Kotonohaaaaaaa..." Suddenly, it appeared! A small, baldheaded ghost wearing strange armor popped up in front of them out of thin air and said, "I'm haunting you."

...GHOST NAPPA.

****Play "GHOST NAPPA!" on YouTube****

The reactions of our two protagonists? "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!/Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

RICKROLLED.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, Future Trunks will tell Kotonoha Katsura about his secrets and life story. Peace out.**


	2. First Morning Before School

**A BEAUTIFUL YANDERE AND HER GOLDEN-HAIRED WARRIOR**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, School Days, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**CHAPTER 2: First Morning Before School**

_At the Kotonoha Residence:_

When Trunks Mirai woke up at 5:00 that morning for his new job as a teacher in Class 1-4, Grade 10, the first thing he noticed was that a pair of arms were wrapped around him in a hug. He then turned his head and saw Katsura Kotonoha sleeping right next to him, her body pressed up against his own. Blushing, he started to recall everything that happened last night after an the untimely interruption by a certain Saiyan ghost.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Trunks had just walked Katsura back to her house and told her goodnight. Just as he was about to leave, she asked if he had a place to stay for the night. He shook his head in the negative but told her that he didn't mind sleeping on the ground. Not liking the idea of leaving her new boyfriend/teacher out on the street, she offered to let him stay in her room. Not wanting to intrude, Trunks tried to politely refuse. However, Katsura wasn't having any of that and kept insisting that her boyfriend/teacher stay until he finally gave in._

_She then brought the half-Saiyan warrior into her room and motioned him towards her bed. Groaning out of embarrassment, the son of Bulma and Vegeta sighed and took everything off except for his boxers. Before he could get into bed, though, Trunks suddenly felt a hand grab his arm. Turning towards his girlfriend/student, the half-Saiyan warrior was about to ask her what she wanted until until he saw her staring wide-eyed at his muscular body in disbelief as she took in every detail._

_"I...I don't believe it! He looks like he was chiseled out of marble to perfection, like a Greek God! And those muscles...I've never seen anything like them before! They're too amazing for words to describe...! I have to feel them!" She unknowingly said her thoughts out loud as she reached out in a trance and began to softly stroke his entire body with one of her hands._

_Trunks's face was practically glowing red as__ he just stood there and watched his new girlfriend/student with a nervous look on his face. The more she stroked his muscles, the more horny she got. When one of her fingers ran over his cock, he yelped as it went rock-hard instantly. __THAT snapped her out of her trance-like state, and she started apologizing profusely for bothering him. Blushing heavily, he told her that it was no big deal, though they should probably get some sleep now._

_ Getting into her bed, he was about to tell her goodnight when she suddenly crawled into bed with him! Trunks, who was now freaking out, asked Katsura what she was doing in both surprise and nervousness. She told him that she was sleeping with him, since she didn't have anywhere else to sleep. Trunks groaned and shut his eyes tightly, only to feel her arms wrap around him and pull him into her body. Five seconds later, steam emmitted from his ears, and everything went black._

_[FLASHBACK END]_

Trunks suddenly felt blood trickle from his nose (once again) before blushing profusely in embarrassment upon remembering the feeling of his girlfriend's soft breasts pressing against his back. Just then, he heard his new student/girlfriend moaning in her sleep.

"O-Oh Trunks! R-Release you wet, hot load inside of me! Ah...ah...AHN!" Katsura Kotonoha cried out in ecstasy before as her body suddenly orgasmed and came all inside of her panties.

A moment later, a loud thud echoed throughout the bedroom of Katsura, startling the poor girl half to death.

"WAH! Who-?!" The eldest Kotonoha sibling cut herself off when she turned her head in the direction that the noise came from and saw her lavender-haired boyfriend lying on the floor, a fountain of blood shooting up into the air from each of his nostrils. "T-Trunks?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" She panicked upon seeing blood shooting out of the nose of his unconscious body.

A few minutes later, Trunks woke up to the sight of his girlfriend leaning over him with a worried look on her face.

"Kat...sura...? W-What happened?" The demi-Saiyan asked his girlfriend groggily, causing her to let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Oh Trunks, thank goodness you're okay!" Katsura sighed out in relief before proceeding to answer her man's question. "Well, I woke up to the sound of a thud, and when I looked around, I saw you lying unconscious on the floor with a nosebleed. What happened?" She told/asked him.

"Ah...umm...n-nothing," Trunks stated, blushing 12 different shades of red. "W-Well, I'm going to get ready for work. I'll see you in a few hours, okay, Katsura?"

However, Katsura had other ideas. "No way, I'm coming with you, Trunks! I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Trunks sweatdropped at that statement. Bulma used to say the same thing, and Katsura is anything like his mother in this regard, then the half-Saiyan warrior with lavender hair would be waiting for at least 30 minutes.

_At the School:_

Trunks Mirai and Katsura Kotonoha left the house at 5:05 that morning. The son of Vegeta and Bulma was pleasantly surprised when it had taken his new girlfriend no more than only five minutes until she was ready to leave. Somehow, she had showered, dried off (towel and hairdryer), put on whatever makeup she possibly wore to doll herself up with, gotten dressed, readied her school supplies, eaten breakfast, and was out the door with her boyfriend/teacher in such a short amount of time.

As soon as they started walking to school, Katsura gently touched her hand to Trunks's own before grasping onto it a second later. Holding hands with his own girlfriend was enough to make the half-Saiyan with lavender hair blush.

"Her hand is so soft and warm, plus she has such a gentle touch. I've never felt anything like this before. I didn't even think it was possible for anything to feel so...wonderful, so nice," This time, it was the son of Bulma and Vegeta who was unaware that he had spoken these thoughts aloud.

Katsura, who had heard what her boyfriend had just said, blushed deeply before making a suggestion. "R-Really? Then...would you like to hold hands everyday to school and on the way home from now on, Trunks."

Trunks did a double-take when he realized his mistake and started waving his arms around frantically.

"N-N-No, no, y-you don't have to do that for me, really! I-I mean I would like that, b-but please don't force yourself to do something that you don't want to do," Trunks replied with a blush.

Shaking her head, Katsura smiled gently at the son of Bulma and Vegeta. "I don't mind at all. I'd also like to, actually...," She trailed off shyly.

After hearing that, Trunks relaxed. "Oh! Well then, if you're okay with it, then yeah, that'd be great."

Trunks and Katsura then rejoined hands and walked the rest of the way to school.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 2 done! Sorry for the wait on updating this. I just had a rough time coming up with what to write on this one. Not as much action this time, but romance and comedy are both present in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Until next chapter, peace out.**


End file.
